Going Back
by Dancer-4-life-always
Summary: Old story re-posted. Jessie, Brown's daughter is at Camp Rock for some good PR...Follow Jessie's journey through-out the summer that really does change her life
1. Chapter 1

I have a new idea! It's called: _Going back Chapter 1_

Here it is:

_June 25, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_My name is Jessica Anna Cesario, and my dad owns Camp Rock! I went there for 1 year before my parents got a divorce! My cousin, Shane, and I started the Campfire Jam!_

_I went to live with my mom in New York, while my dad stayed in California, with the camp!_

_I started to get a bad attitude about 9 months ago! And now I'm 17 years old! And my mom is sending me to Camp Rock to get some good pr. whatever to that! Really I hope Nate will be there, I really liked him when I last went to camp._

_Two summers ago, Shane went and he totally changed, but I say it was Mitchie, his gf!_

_Now I'm packing my last bag, _

My light brown hair is falling out of its ponytail; I sigh, pulling it back up.

_I grab my guitar case and put my guitar inside._

_I'm leaving tomorrow morning, for the whole summer!_

_I'm going to sleep now… see you in the morning, Diary_

_Love,_

_Jessie_

I really don't want to go to the camp tomorrow; I wish I could just stay home all summer with my best friends, Carrie and Ema. But no, I need pr this summer, gag me!

I wake up the next morning at 7:30 am and I start getting ready for camp, I grab my jean skirt, black tank-top and black converse. Along with my hair pulled back and a red sports jacket. I quickly put my song notebook, my diary and my own mic inside my red Gucci hobo bag; I was so ready to destroy this camp!

* * *

><p>5 reviews to continue with <em>Going back<br>_

_Also Carrie is based slightly off Carrie Bradshaw, i have become obsessed even more with Sex and the City and Ema is one of my best friends _

Thanks again

Kell


	2. Chapter 2

_Going back Chapter 2_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(Jessica's POV)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary, <em>

_My Mom had to go back to work so, when we got to the airport she left! See this is why I have a bad attitude! My mom doesn't give a CRAP about me! I could die and she would still make me do everything in the house! I can't believe I'm saying this but, I WANT TO GO TO CAMP NOW! At least Shaney will be there! YAY I have someone to annoy all summer! And rag on about "The girl with the voice of oh an angel! Oh Mitchie!"_

_Oh the fun shall start very very soon! I already have a plan; I have a blond wig and a super tigh__t dress! When I see Shane, I'll be like "Shaney, you didn't call me! After that romantic evening! And all I did for you! You ass!" and then I slap him, ah how I love to piss Shane off! _

_Right now I'm in Colorado, I think, yep Colorado! I was__ so close to camp! And shockingly, I'm not that angry any more! I was changing when I was in the limo, before I got to camp; oh this prank was to be the best! Oh I gotta go, almost landing!  
>Love ya,<br>Jessie_

* * *

><p>I landed at around 7:00 am, breakfast was at 8:30 am, and I should be at camp in half an hour so I'm changing when I get there. When I got off the plane I looked around for my dad or the limo he sent for me. When I found my name I walk over to the guy in the funny hat, and we walk away. He took me to the limo daddy sent for me and we were on are way to camp!<p>

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<p>

**_Quite I'm dreaming of Mitchie come back in 3 hours!_**

_(AN: its only 7:00am!)_

* * *

><p>(Mitchie's POV)<p>

I was up and helping my mom with breakfast, since it was only the 1st day the excitement is still overpowered by sleepiness, but not me! This year Brown said that there is someone really special coming! No one knows, not even Shane!  
>Ohh, Shane, he's soo amazing! I think that I'm in love!<p>

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<br>When I got to camp, I got out of the car and realized that it smelt like home! You know that smell you can't place but it's so familiarly! That's the smell! I walk over to where my dad's cabin is. When I get there I see my dad sitting outside the cabin, guitar in hand playing the song he used to sing for me "My little Angel" (made up! But it's my song!) I heard the chorus

_My little Angel, taking her first steps,_

_My little angel, laughing all the time,_

_My little angel, I see how much you've gained_

_My little angel, saying good-bye on the 1__st__ day of school_

_Ohh, look how much my little angel has grown._

I smile and walk up behind him and say "Your little Angel has grown!"

He turns around so fast, sees me, smiles and picks me up, and then spins me around! I then whisper into his chest "I missed you soo much daddy!"

I soon fill him in on my plan for Shane, he knew Shane was always the prankster while growing up, so he decides to let me! But… I can't slap him :(. That was going to be the best part!

I run inside to the bathroom to change, (this year since, all of Connect 3 is here, they are sharing a room!)

(Changing things up here's…)

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

I was sitting up on my bed, it was about 7:30 and I was writing a song. I kept thinking about the last time I was here and as Jason says "Connect 3 connected!" but I'm thinking about Jessie, man… she is Shane's cousin, but when her parents divorced she went with her mom and none of us has seen her since. (an: oh just wait!)

The song I have been working on for years, since I met her, but now I think it's finally finished! Here are the lyrics, I would play it but Shane and Jason are still asleep! (the song is just friends, which I don't own!)

_There she goes again  
>The girl I'm in love with<br>It's cool we're just friends  
>We walk the halls at school<br>We know it's casual  
>It's cool we're just…<br>I don't want to lead you on  
>No<br>But the truth is I've grown fond  
>Yeah<em>

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
><em>Falling in love, just you and me<em>  
><em>'til the end of time<em>  
><em>'til I'm on her mind<em>  
><em>It'll happen<em>  
><em>I've been making lots of plans<em>  
><em>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<em>  
><em>I just keep on dreaming<em>  
><em>But it's cool cause we're just friends<em>

_Small talk on IM_  
><em>Just one word sentences<em>  
><em>It's cool we're just friends<em>  
><em>If I had my way<em>  
><em>We'd talk and talk all day<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
><em>Falling in love, just you and me<em>  
><em>'til the end of time<em>  
><em>'til I'm on her mind<em>  
><em>It'll happen<em>  
><em>I've been making lots of plans<em>  
><em>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<em>  
><em>I just keep on dreaming<em>  
><em>But it's cool cause we're just friends<em>

_Thinking about how_  
><em>We're gonna say our vows<em>  
><em>It's cool we're just friends<em>  
><em>She walks down the aisle<em>  
><em>I see all my friends smile<em>  
><em>Cause now we're more than friends<em>

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
><em>Falling in love, just you and me<em>  
><em>'til the end of time<em>  
><em>'til I'm on her mind<em>  
><em>It'll happen<em>

_We've been making lots of plans  
>Like a picket fence and a rose garden<br>I'll just keep on dreaming  
>Just keep on thinking of <em>_when we used to be just friends  
>La, La, La, La<br>La, La, La, La  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>When we used to be (When we used to be)  
>La, La, La, La<br>La, La, La, La (Just friends)  
>La, La, La, La, La<br>When we used to be just friends_

Beach Jam, here comes a new hit!

* * *

><p>5 reviews to continue with <em>Going back<em>

Thanks again

Kell


	3. Chapter 3

_Going back Chapter 3_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(mean girl name is Stacey!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

* * *

><p>(Jessica's POV)<p>

Skipping ahead to 8:25 am!

It's prank time! I looked down at my dress, I look good! I run outside and hid by the side of my cabin. I see Shane walking up with his arm around Mitchie, I also see Jason, two people I don't know and… NATE!

They got right to the cabin but Shane stopped to talk to my dad, he was still playing my song "My little Angel" (made up! But it's my song!)

Shane then said "Hey Uncle Brown, what are you playin?" Daddy looked up and said "Hey Shane, I'm playin Jessie's song." Shane then said "Man I miss her! Well were going to the Mess Hall, see you there!"

Then I came up behind him, (note they are still in front of my Dad!)

"Hi Shaney!" I said giggling and batting my eyelashes! _Wanna barf, wanna barf!_

"Um… hi?" He says confused I think.

"Shaney… you don't remember me? After our romantic dinner and all I did for you? All I went through! I hate you! WERE OVER!" I scream walking away.

Mitchie looked hurt; one girl looked ready to kill Shane (Take a guess!). Nate, the other girl and Jason looked shocked! (Take a guess on confused girl as well!) Daddy looked ready to break down laughing any second, and Shane he looked confused, shocked and hurt!

"Um… I really don't know you!" He said I realized we were drawing a crowd so I decide time to end the prank!

"SHANNON MARCUS JOESPH GRAY! I'm telling my daddy!" I say

Everyone look wide eyed, mummers went around like Shannon… daddy! Who is this girl?

Shane broke out in a huge grin and picked me up, and spun me around! While spinning my blond wig fell off! "Jessie! I MISSED YOU!" Shane said! "Aww… I missed you too Shannon!" I say Shane glared at me. That's when my dad started laughing… a lot!

"Priceless prank, Jessie! That is so better than the dying of Shane's hair for Final Jam!"

"Thanks daddy!" I say, looking at the group of people still watching. "SHOWS OVER PEOPLE! MOVE ON WITH LIVES!" I say. I look to the other group with Mitchie and I say "I'm Jessie, Shane's cousin! Nate, Jase you guys remember me right?" I think Nate remembered how ticklish I was because the next thing I know, I'm in a tickle torture! "Nate- stop- please- I- cave!" I say while laughing so hard!

"Nope!" he starts "Not until you say it!" My eyes widen and I start shaking my head no!

"Fine then to the lake!" He says!  
>"FINE! NATE BLACK IS THE MOST AMAZING SINGER IN THE WORLD MUCH BETTER THAN ME OR SHANE! Now stop!" I scream.<p>

Nate laughs along with Shane and Jason. I glared at them and then said "Ok, I'll just go tell these girls all your secrets!"

Their heads snapped up and then Jason said "You wouldn't dare…"  
>I look at him and say "Wanna try me?"<p>

They shake their heads and say "no mam- I mean Jessie- sir. Shutting up now!"

"Good plan, genius." I mumble I look at the girls and say, "Well, off to get out of this dress! Take the boneheads and I'll see you all in the Mess Hall!"

I ran back into the cabin, grabbed the outfit I had picked out and got changed into a pair of light blue shorts and a red tee-shirt and blue converse. I ran up to the mess hall and walked in, that's when everyone was in silence and for some odd reason; a blond girl walked up to me and said "Hi I'm Stacey Anderson … and you are?"

I stuck my hand out and said "Jessie!"  
>"Eww… I meant who is your mom or dad? And don't lie." She said sending a glare Mitchie's way. I was about to say my name when…<p>

"Hey there Jess!" Connect 3 says

"Oh, hey Nate, Jase, Shane! What's up?" I say, they couldn't answer, because…

"Hi, Shaney, Natey, Jasey! How are you!" Stacey ask well more like flirts

Shane answers that question "First off, its Shane, Nate and Jason. Second I'm happily dating Mitchie, Jason is happily dating Ella and Nate is happy to see his best friend aka my cousin aka Jessie. Bye bye now!"

Ahh how I have missed Mr. Shane!

* * *

><p>END<p>

5 reviews to continue with _Going back_

Thanks again

Kell


	4. Chapter 4

_Going back Chapter __ 4_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

_(_JN: means Jessie note!)  
>(FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER! YAY!)<p>

NOW TO THE CHAPTER

* * *

><p>(Jessica's POV)<p>

After Shane told off Miss. Flirt, we all went to sit down for breakfast. (JN: The order for the people was: Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn, and on the other side, me, Jason, and Ella! Another little point Shane had his arm around Mitchie and Nate had his around _her_! (Caitlyn) (AN: OH! Jessie doesn't like Caitlyn, because she loves Nate! DRAMA!)

Mitchie then asked "Why did you pull that prank Jessie?"  
>I look at her and say "Growing up, before Camp Rock, Shane would always pull pranks on me; you know, cut off one of my pigtails, take a sharpie and draw a mustache. You know childish pranks, then, 1st year Camp Rock was open, I met Jase and Nate. I had told them about all of the pranks and they helped me dye Shane's hair pink and blue for Final Jam. Where we were Connect… 4. (AN: Isn't that a game, but why wasn't Jessie signed with them, seeing as the 1st year of CR they connected? All will be answered in good time!) So I decide to get back at Shane and rag on him all summer about you! I didn't mean to make any of you think Shane was cheating on Mitchie. I'm so sorry, I'll just go now."<p>

I got up and walked out ignoring the calls of the table for me to stay. I got to the dock and sat down, I started thinking about the past… mine with Nate

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK!<strong>

When I first was sitting here, Shane and I had a fight… he said the song I wrote was stupid so I ran. I was sitting at the dock humming the song. Then I decided to sing a little; "When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love… have faith restart, just hold on hold on hold on." I then heard clapping; I quickly turned around to see a boy with curly hair, and a really cute smile. He had guitar on his back. I was shocked that someone had heard me singing; I asked mystery boy "Um… how much of that did you hear?" 

He just smiles and says "All of what you sang, it was really good! I'm Nate, by the way."  
>I looked at him, shocked that he liked my music "I'm Jessie."<p>

We started talking and soon, I brought Nate over to Shane (JN: That's where I met Jason, He was with Shane!) We started talking about music and stuff, and soon enough BAM Connect 4. 

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Soon after I was kicked out and they ended up stealing my song, getting famous and forgetting me. And seeing Nate with his arms around her… hurt me soo much, seeing as he told me he liked me 1st year here on a canoe after Final Jam(JN: before I was kicked out of the band!)<p>

"God, what's the matter with me? Why can't I just get enough guts to tell Nate I…I…. love him?"

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<br>(Right when Jessie ran away)

I got up to go after Jessie, Mitchie pulled me down, she said "you stay, I'll go, it's my fault anyway."

* * *

><p>(Mitchie's POV)<p>

I figured that Jessie probably went to the dock, seeing as it is a good place to think about stuff. I heard her saying "God, what's the matter with me? Why can't I just get enough guts to tell Nate I…I…. love him?" That's when I went

"You love Nate?"

She quickly turned around and was like "Mitchie… um… what are you doing here?"

I look at her and say "Not the point. Do you or do you not love Nate?"

She just whispers "I've loved him since the moment we met" She started and then the waterworks. "But why would he like boring old me when he could have Caitlyn, Miss. Future Top Selling Music Producer. I mean so we were best friends. So he was my 1st kiss it's no big fricken deal!"

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

After my meltdown, Mitchie just kept telling me it was ok. Then she asked me "Connect 4 what was that all about?" I look at her tears still in my eyes "When Camp Rock 1st opened, the day I met Nate and Jase. The 4 of us: Nate, Shane, Jason, and I, we started a band, Connect 4. I was the writer and singer. Shane sang and played the guitar and drums. Jason played guitar and Nate wrote with me and sang along with guitar. We ended up winning Final Jam with my song, Hold on. But the record label didn't want a girl in the band so he had Nate… my best friend fire me. They didn't even argue with the guy, fame went to their heads and fast. They took my song, left me in the dust and I never spoke to them again, not even Shane, my cousin. And now I'm back, but now when I look at Nate, it hurts so much." I finally look up at Mitchie, and she looks so shocked. Finally she says "Why would they steal your song?" I just shrug, I still don't know. She then asks "But, you seemed so close with Shane today."

"Well Shane was always there, when we were younger and my dad told me, the band would end but family wouldn't." We talked a little more and came to an understanding, we were friends.

I checked my cell phone and said, "We might want to get to class, what do you have now?"

"Singing, with Brown, you?" Mitchie says

"Singing with daddy dearest!" I reply in an overly perky tone

We laugh and make our way to the class.

IN CLASS (AN: Nate is teaching songwriting, Jason has guitar and Shane is hip-hop again! And the schedules are for Jessie: 1st singing-Brown, 2nd hip-hop-Shane, 3rd guitar- Jason, 4th free, 5th private lesson with Nate. Only Jessie doesn't know it's with Nate.

Mitchie's is the same only instead of free Mitchie helps her mom and her private lesson is with Shane for singing!

Caitlyn's is all the same expect she has producing when Jessie and Mitchie have private lessons!)

My dad walked in and said "Morning song birds!"

The replies were weak and non bubbly, then dad went "OK, trying again MORNING PEOPLE!"

Now the replies were strong!

"Thank you," he starts "Now, let's see what we have to work with this year! Who wants to go first?" The entire class shot their hands up and I attempted to shirk down in my seat.

My dad saw me and went "Jessie, I know you're my daughter so start us off!"

I sigh and say "Can't Mitchie go?" He shakes his head and I walk up. (AN: I don't own this song, btw its Vanessa Hudgens, Drip-drop!)

_Now only heaven knows  
>How I really feel inside<br>I try my best not to let it show  
>But late at night, In my room<br>I think of you and start to cry_

_You know that I'm emotional_  
><em>But still you break my heart<em>  
><em>Let's make no mistakes<em>

_We both know that_  
><em>You're the one responsible<em>  
><em>For hurting me this way<em>  
><em>Now my tears fall like rain<em>

_Drip drop_  
><em>When will my tear drops stop<em>  
><em>Falling for you? - Tick tock<em>  
><em>Steady as a clock, Drip drop<em>  
><em>I'm hoping someday soon<em>  
><em>I'll be over you - Drip drop<em>  
><em>when will my tear drops stop<em>  
><em>Falling for you? - Tick tock<em>  
><em>Steady as a clock, Drip drop<em>  
><em>I'm hoping someday soon<em>  
><em>I'll be over you<em>

* * *

><p>Sighing I hear… claps. I look up to see the entire class, expect Stacey all on their feet clapping. Smiling I go and sit down. My dad comes up and whispers "Nate?" All I can do is nod. Class ended and Mitchie and I walked out while Caitlyn went to change. We were walking to hip-hop with Shane. She asked me something unsettling. "Are you going to do Final Jam?" I looked at her and said to my own shock "Yeah, I think I am!" Mitchie then went to get us some water bottles from the kitchen I said I would meet her in class. I walk in and see a guitar… I want to play… ok no ones around I'm going to<p>

* * *

><p>(AN: don't own this song, its Alyson Stoner, Lost and Found!)<p>

_This is my world  
>four walls and a view<br>I stare at the ceiling  
>Chasing these feelings<br>around in my head  
>I'm so confused<br>constantly wishing  
>for what I've been missing<br>in my life  
>I learn to be strong<br>when the walls are crumbling  
>all around my heart<em>

I only got that far when I hear someone walking up the steps; quickly I put the guitar down and run into the closet with the hats and mics.

* * *

><p>(Mystery guy's POV)<p>

I heard someone singing… a girl… and I loved the music. I need to find her. I walk up the stairs and into Shane's classroom. No one is in here. I then say "Hello? Whose in hear?"

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

_SHIT! It's Nate. Ok be nice and quite and he will leave! I HOPE. Oh hurry Mitchie._ I then notice a window in the storage closet, "yes!" I mumble opening it up. I got out and was going to do that I was never in here innocent thing. I walk up to the door and open it "Nate?" _Thank you acting classes!_ "What are you doing in here?"  
>Nate turns "Huh, oh never mind!" and then he runs out.<p>

_Man keeping this a secret might be harder than it looks!_

* * *

><p>5 reviews to continue with <em>going back<em>

Thanks again

Kell


	5. Chapter 5

_Going back Chapter__ 5_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

_(_JN: means Jessie note!)

(One final note before the chapter, expect MAJOR drama in the next couple of chapters!)

* * *

><p>(Jessica's POV)<p>

After Nate left, I sat down on the floor, until I heard the door open. I look up to see Shane staring at me, like what the heck.

I run up into his arms and start rambling about Nate and Caitlyn and Connect 4 and everything. Shane looks at me and says "Ok, Cuz after class what do you have?" I look up and say "Guitar with Jay… why?" He shakes his head and pulls out his I-phone.

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<br>_Ok I love Jessie and all but wow DRAMA! _

I pull out my I-phone and dial Jason's number.

(Phone call is Jason is bold, Shane normal)

"**Hello?" **_Idiot_, I think.

"Jase, hey it's me Shane… Jessie won't be coming to guitar class today; we are having some cousin to cousin bonding time." I say

"**Oh, in reality you want to ask Jessie what to get Mitchie for her birthday… right?"** He shots back

"Um… yeah… let's go with that!" I reply! _Mitchie's birthday was 6 months ago!_

"**OK… but DON'T GET HER A BIRDHOUSE! I AM!" **Jason says happily.

"You got it buddy… gotta go class time! Bye!" I say hanging up.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

Just after Shane got off the phone, the entire class came walking in. All in their little clicks I might add. I was about to walk away when Shane pulled me back "Hey Jessie, can you still dance that hip-hop tango thing?" He asks "Yep, I still won another year after you left. Why?" I ask

"Well, you see- that's what I told Brown I would attempt to teach this year, but… um" He rambles. I shake my head and say "You don't remember the moves do you?" He shakes his head to say yes. I giggle and say "Fine, then I'll dance with you. But please do try to keep up me." He glares at me and then calls the class to attention.

"Hey all welcome back to another awesome summer! This summer, we have a special treat. Brown's daughter, my cousin, Jessie is here this year and she is going to help with the dancing this year! Jessie take it away!" Shane finally finishes. I sigh and walk up "Hey everyone, this summer Shane and I, mostly myself, will be teaching a mix of hip-hop and the tango. We, Shane and I, have been dancing this for years… we also have won several competitions with the routine we will be teaching, so please partner up, preferable boys and girls as partners." I walked over and start the music. I walk back to Shane and say, "Ready to remember the dance pop-star?" He nods and I start the music.

(Picture the dance from Rent, Tango Maureen with no cursing, just its Jessie and Shane. But halfway through everyone stops to watch the two dance)

Breathing in a deep breath Shane and I stepped back and looked at the class. They were shocked for two reasons 1) Shane could dance like that and 2) that I could dance like that! Then we heard clapping, I turned around to see…

CARRIE AND EMA"AHHHH!" I scream as I run up to hug my two bffs!

_(JN: __Carrie is 18, she has blond hair, she has hazel eyes and is about 5'8. She is totally outspoken and mature! While Ema is 16 with short brown hair with straight bangs along with blue eyes, and she is 5'3, also she is a HUGE CONECT 3 fan._)

When we finally pulled away from the hug Carrie said "Who knew our little terror could dance!" I look her straight in the eyes and say "BITE ME!" Ema always taking me seriously bit me! "EMA I WAS BEING SCARASTIC!" I yell! She said "Sor- OMSG (JN: oh my Shane Gray) IT'S SHANE!" Cue Carrie and me hitting ourselves in the forehead. I then say "Oh you and Jason are soo going to be best friends! Shane… class… these are my two best friends ever! The one who is hopping up and down is Ema… and yes she is always like this. And the other girl is Carrie. Carrie and Ema meet my cousin Shane and the class we are teaching!" They wave and say hi and then my dad walks in "Ema,Carrie, welcome back!" He says

"Welcome back, say what Uncle Brown?" Shane asked confused. I shake my head and say "You'll find out tonight Shane!"

We all talked and then the bell rang. I walked over to Shane and said "Hey, Shane I'll meet you by the lake, ok?" He nods and says bye to Mitchie with his lips. UGH GROSS. I walk down to the lake, and 10 minutes later, Shane comes walking down the path with lipstick all over his face. I say, "Nice look Shane, but the color is so not right for you!" He glares at me and says, "Ok, squirt, you and me, man to munchkin, hot rock-star to adorable younger cousin! Need to talk!" I look at him and say "About what, Connect 4, my heartache, Nate and _her_. Or was it when _you_ changed? What is it Shane?"

Shane looks at me and sees the tears forming in my eyes; he takes me into a hug and whispers "Everything Jessie!"

I ended up telling Shane everything, all about Nate and me dating for 3 months until he dumped me, because "a rock-star can't be held down to one girl!", about how he told me that Connect 4 had to be a boy band, and then how mom changed and started dating again and I changed whenever she got a new boyfriend. I even told him about Matt… my ex-boyfriend. (AN: Matt will be in future chapters!) We just talked about what has happened to us. A little while later I looked at my cell phone to see that our final class of the day was starting in about 5 minutes. "Um…Shane, final class starts in 5 minutes!" I say

We jump up and Shane says "Shoot, I have a private lesson with Mitchie!" I stop walking and turn around "Wait… I have a private lesson, but dad didn't write my teachers name down… it's for songwriting."

I see that Shane looks nervous now, he starts strutting "Um… you see… Nate!" He finally gets out. My mouth drops open!

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER!<p>

Ok hey people, well so the drama starts! I need 7 reviews for the next chapter!

PLZ REVIEW, and also pm if you have any ideas or other comments! I love to hear from you all!

And finally I will be adding in new jams, I'll just give you a list now: Opening jam, campfire jam, pajama jam, dance jam (like a formal dance!), Final Jam and Goodbye Jam. If any of you have other jam ideas feel free to pm me and tell me!  
>Kell<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Going back Chapter 6_

(I only own Jessica. Ema and Carrie and the plot!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

_(_JN: means Jessie note!)

(One final note before the chapter, expect MAJOR drama in the next couple of chapters!)

* * *

><p>(Jessica's POV)<p>

_I can't have a class with Nate, as my private teacher! WHY ME GOD!__ ! WAIT WHY ME DADDY!_

I look over at Shane, "You're kidding me right?" He shakes his head no.

"Ok," I start "I'm going to go jump into the lake!" Shane pulls me back and says, "Yeah not happening squirt!" Pouting I make my way to a new hell!

* * *

><p>(CLASS WITH NATE)<p>

I walk in to find Nate not even in the classroom, sighing I walk up to the piano and start playing my favorite song, that I've written.

_Head under water  
>And you tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_  
><em>Blank stares at blank pages<em>  
><em>No easy way to say this<em>  
><em>You mean well, but you make this hard on me<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna write you a love song<em>  
><em>'cause you asked for it<em>  
><em>'cause you need one, you see<em>

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
>Reason to write you a love song today<em>

* * *

><p>When, I was just about to start the next part of the song, Nate came barreling through the door and said "YOU!" I look at Nate like he's crazy, so I say "What?" He breathes in deeply and says "I have spent the whole morning with Stacey, thinking she was the girl I heard singing this morning! BUT MY BEST FRIEND! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JESSICA?"<p>

_I'm about to do something, I know I'm going to regret!_

"BECAUSE NATHANIEL, WE ARE NOT BEST FRIENDS! YOU DUMBED ME, STEAL MY SONGS, AND GET FAMOUS OFF OF MY WORK! YOUR WORSE THAN SHANE! AT LEAST HE HAS A SENSITIVE BONE IN HIS BODY NOW! GO MAKE OUT WITH CAITLYN NOW!"

I scream in his face. With tears in my eyes, I run to my cabin, Carrie and Ema, are staying on the second floor with me. I run up the stairs and fall down on my bed sobbing. I heard Carrie calling my name. She comes up the stairs, sees me crying and says, "OK, I'll go get your song notebook and Ema will go get some cookie dough from the kitchen ok. Then we can either write sad songs, watch sad movies or talk? You pick!"  
>I mumble through my tears. "Sad songs… and lots of cookie dough and then I'll tell you!"<p>

* * *

><p>(Ema's POV)<p>

_Ok, I have never seen Jessie cry this much, not even when Matt broke up with __her for Amy (schools mean girl), so this must be about Nate, man she is so in love with him!_

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

_ok, I think I'm done crying!_ I look over to my night stand to see a picture of me, Nate, Shane and Jason, our first year here on stage after winning Final Jam!_ Great more waterworks!_

* * *

><p>(SKIPPING TO OPENING JAM!)<br>(STILL JESSIE'S POV)  
>(AN: what happened was that Jessie wrote a new song which you will soon find out!)<p>

_I HATE CARRIE AND EMA! I feel like such a girly girl, DAMN CARRIE AND HER FANTASTIC STYLE_

_No really, I'm in black jeanings, a red tunic dress and knee high black boots. Carrie went with a denim mini skirt, black ripped leggings, a blue tank-top and ballet flats and a black leather jacket, while Macy went with black leggings, a purple tank-top, a one shoulder sweater and my black, heart covered converse. __Why we have to perform tonight I will never know! I don't want to see Nate again, after what I said I feel awful… wait no I don't Nate should!_

Dee just came up "Hey all you Camp Rockers! Tonight we have a very special surprise! These girls we here the 1styear of camp and now are back, give it up for Perfect! Featuring, Jessie, Carrie and Ema!

Walking up we get to the makeshift stage. Macy walked to her guitar, while Carla went to the drums and I went to the mic.

"Hey everyone! Y'all ready to rock?" I say, the campers' responded with yeah and screams.

"Ok, this song I wrote only 3 hours ago! And it's really close to my heart! And it's dedicated to Nate… don't walk away anymore… or I might need to remind you of how you broke my heart!" I said into the mic, I heard a large amount of gasp run throughout the mess hall. Sighing I start to sing the song.

(Jessie singing is **bold**, while Carrie and Ema is_ italic_, all 3 is underlined)

Ooh, no  
>yeah, yeah<br>**she's got green eyes and she's 5'5" **

(JN: I hate Caitlyn, I've known Nate longer but, no he chose her!)**  
>Long brown hair all down her back<br>Cadillac truck  
>So the hell what<br>**_What's so special about that  
><em>**She used to model, she's done some acting  
>So she weighs a buck 'o 5<br>And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like**

_Ooh, ooh_**, and I'm not jealous**_, no I'm not  
><em>**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
><strong>_Ooh, ooh,_** you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<br>Tell me what makes her so much better than me **_(so much better than me)  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be  
>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<br>Because I can't remember when it was me  
><strong><br>And now you don't feel the same  
>I remember you would shiver every time I said your name<br>You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
><strong>_Now you don't care I'm alive  
><em>**How did we let the fire die**

_Ooh, ooh_**, and I'm not jealous**_, no I'm not  
><em>**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
><strong>_Ooh, ooh,_** you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<br>Tell me what makes her so much better than me **_(so much better than me)  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be  
>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<br>Because I can't remember when it was me

**That made you smile **_(me)  
><em>**That made you laugh **_(me)  
><em>**Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
>That was your world <strong>_(me)_**  
><strong>Your perfect girl  
><strong>Nothing about me has changed<br>That's why I'm here wondering**

_Ooh, ooh_**, and I'm not jealous**_, no I'm not  
><em>**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
><strong>_Ooh, ooh,_** you look at her so amazed  
>I remember way back when you used to look at me that way<br>Tell me what makes her so much better than me **_(so much better than me)  
><em>What makes her just everything I can never be  
>What makes her your every dream and fantasy<br>Because I can't remember when it was me

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)  
>What makes her just everything I can never be<br>What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
>Because I can<strong>**'t remember when it was me**

When it was me  
>When it was me<br>When it was me

* * *

><p>We finished to song only to be greeted by loads of really loud applause! Smiling I made my way off stage, when I got off I saw someone I never wanted to see again…<p>

"No… it can't be him!"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER!<br>Sorry, but now you all want to review so you can find out who was there right?  
>Ok… so I don't own anything, the songs were<p>

1st was Sara Bareilles- love song

And 2nd was Paula DeAnda –when it was me

PLEASE REVIEW 6 for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_Going back Chapter 7_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

_(_JN: means Jessie note!)

(One final note before the chapter, expect MAJOR drama in the next couple of chapters!)

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

No… it can't be him, I vowed never to see him again… another reason why I changed schools!  
>"Matthew… what the hell are you doing here?" I scream tears begging to fall. Shane, Ema, Carrie, Jason, Mitchie, my dad and shockingly Nate all came running over. With tears falling I run over to Nate and he pulled me into a hug. He started whispering everything will be ok and he rubs my back.<p>

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<p>

This is the guy that broke my cousin's heart… I'm going to kill him!

* * *

><p>(Carrie's POV)<p>

What the hell is Matt doing here? This is a music camp, not a break girls' hearts camp! I will Kill him for making her feel this way!

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

I knew we were drawing a crowd so releasing myself from Nate's warm, strong, muscular grasp (JN: against my better judgment… wait never mind I'm mad at him… right?)

"Matt… what are you doing here?" I ask as calm as possible.

"What…" Matt starts "can't a guy visit his" I cut him off.

"DONT YOU DARE SAY GIRLFRIEND!YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH AMY FOR GOD'S SAKE! AMY THE SCHOOL'S SLUT! YOU KNOW THE GIRL THAT HAS SLEPT WITH THE ENTIRE JV AND VARISTY FOOTBALL TEAM! So what now you want forgiveness… oh screw that! Go do Amy and leave me the hell alone will you!"

I turned to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jessica. She forced me to sleep with her, but seeing as you never cashed in, I needed someone to give me what I wanted." Matt says

I stare at him in disbelief, "Wait one fricken second! You only dated me because you thought I was easy? And another thing, I never cashed out, as you say, because I never loved you. You were my rebound guy and also I have a purity ring! Now please enjoy this next song, cause it's all for you!" I pulled my wrist out of his like vice grip and stormed over to the stage Ema and Carrie following close behind.

* * *

><p><em>I'm over your lies,<em>  
><em>and I'm over your games.<em>  
><em>I'm over you asking me,<em>  
><em>when you know I'm not okay.<em>  
><em>You call me at night,<em>  
><em>and I pick up the phone.<em>  
><em>And though you've been telling me,<em>  
><em>I know you're not alone.<em>  
><em>Oh..<em>

_That's why_  
><em>(your eyes)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>(your smile)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>(realize)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>I'm over..<em>

_Wanting you,_  
><em>to be wanting me.<em>  
><em>No that ain't no way to be.<em>  
><em>How I feel, read my lips,<em>  
><em>because I'm so over..<em>  
><em>Moving on, it's my time,<em>  
><em>you never were a friend of mine.<em>  
><em>Hurt at first, a little bit,<em>  
><em>but now I'm so over.<em>  
><em>I'm so over it..<em>

_I'm over your hands,_  
><em>and I'm over your mouth.<em>  
><em>Trying to drag me down,<em>  
><em>and fill me with self-doubt.<em>

_Oh.._

_That's why,_  
><em>(your words)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>(so sure)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>(I'm not your girl)<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>I'm over it<em>  
><em>I'm over...<em>

_Wanting you,_  
><em>to be wanting me.<em>  
><em>No that ain't no way to be.<em>  
><em>How I feel, read my lips,<em>  
><em>because I'm so over..<em>  
><em>Moving on, it's my time,<em>  
><em>you never were a friend of mine.<em>  
><em>Hurt at first, a little bit,<em>  
><em>but now I'm so over.<em>  
><em>I'm so over it..<em>

_Don't call,_  
><em>don't come by,<em>  
><em>ain't no use,<em>  
><em>don't ask me why,<em>  
><em>you'll never change,<em>  
><em>there'll be no more crying in the rain.<em>

_Wanting you,_  
><em>to be wanting me.<em>  
><em>No that ain't no way to be.<em>  
><em>How I feel, read my lips,<em>  
><em>because I'm so over..<em>  
><em>Moving on, it's my time,<em>  
><em>you never were a friend of mine.<em>  
><em>Hurt at first, a little bit,<em>  
><em>but now I'm so over.<em>  
><em>I'm so over it..<em>

_I'm so over it..._  
><em>I'm over it...<em>

_Wanting you,_  
><em>to be wanting me.<em>  
><em>No that ain't no way to be.<em>  
><em>How I feel, read my lips,<em>  
><em>because I'm so over..<em>  
><em>Moving on, it's my time,<em>  
><em>you never were a friend of mine.<em>  
><em>Hurt at first, a little bit,<em>  
><em>but now I'm so over.<em>  
><em>I'm so over it..<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok, so right now, Matt get this through your head… WE ARE OVER! Now everyone else, please take any ideas you have about me and GET RID OF THEM! For me this is a summer all about music and I want to keep it that way! Also Nate…I still care about you... a lot more then i should!" Sighing I ran off stage and down to the lake.<p>

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

_She cares about me… YES! HAPPY DANCE_ Ema, Carrie and Shane then all came over. Carrie said "You ever break her heart I will break you! Now what are you waiting for… GO GET HER!"

I ran out of the Mess Hall and down to the lake. I knew that Jessie was there.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

My feet dangled in the icy, cool blue water. The sun was setting, it's my favorite time of the day. I start to wonder if I said too much at jam, it was only opening jam and I blabbed my biggest secret… well one of them. Sighing I start to hum to a song I wrote, I look over my shoulder and seeing no one there I start to sing a little

_I could tell you his favorite color's blue  
>He hates to argue, born on the sixteenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>and if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie_

* * *

><p>"Wow," I hear someone say… NATE? "Nice song, is it about me?"<p>

Turning around I see Nate, hands in his pockets, small grin on his face and heart on his sleeve. I feel myself starting to blush and say "Why Mr. Johnson what would make you think that?"

"Well," Nate starts sitting down next to me on the dock. "One: you're blushing and I know you never blush, how long have i known you? Two: I was born on the 16th. Three: I have a younger sister and she is quite cute. And finally: I hate to argue… unless it's with Jason!"

I giggle, look down and give a gentle nod, implying that the song was in fact about Nate. Nate picked up my chin and looked in my eyes "You still love me… after everything I did to you?" He whispers barley audible.

Sighing I say "Nate, I never stopped loving you… do you still love me?"

Smiling one of his rare smiles including teeth he says "With my entire heart and soul yes!" Slowly Nate started lowering his lips closer to mine while I moved mine closer to his…

* * *

><p>(Mystery Person's POV)<p>

_NO this cannot happen! Nate is to fall in love with me… NOT THAT WHORE! I have to stop this… but how?_

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

When mine and Nate's lips were a millimeter away we heard "NATEY! BABY COME OUT!"

I look at Nate and he looks back at me… "You… don't love me Nate do you?" I ask tears almost falling again.

Then Caitlyn comes out and says "No he doesn't he loves me… so go die already… no one wants you here anyway!"

Sighing I get up and walk away, but looking back for one second I see Nate and her kissing… I know I'm not wanted anymore… so taking Caitlyn's advice for the first and last time… I will go die.

* * *

><p><em>END CHAPTER<em>

_Ok all, here is a preview for the next chapter, be warned for the next chapter, tissues might be necessary_

Sighing Jessie says "I'm heartbroken what do I have left…"

Shows Jessie diving in the lake…

"Where is Jessie?" A frantic and paranoid Shane thinks.

"Shane! Jessie's in the lake!" Mitchie yells…

"Come on Jessie, you can't leave me now Cuz!" Shane says

_END PREVIEW! _

_The songs used were- Over it Katherine McPhee and I'd lie Taylor Swift!_

I need 7 reviews for the next chapter! PLZ REVIEW, and also pm if you have any ideas or other comments!

Kell


	8. Chapter 8

_Going back Chapter 8_

(I only own Jessica and the plot!)

(_Thoughts are italic!)_

_(_JN: means Jessie note!)

(One final note before the chapter, expect MAJOR drama in the next couple of chapters!)

(I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT CAITLYN DOES HAVE A REASON FOR BEING EVIL)

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

I walked back to the cabin, tears flowing freely down my face. I walked right past Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Carrie, Ema and Jason. I fell down on my bed and sobbed. After 10 minutes I walked over to my dresser. I pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed under all my tank-tops. I got out my pocket knife and placed it to the skin on my wrist and cut. I haven't done this in years and it feels weird but my life sucks so much... a mom who doesn't care, a boy who would never want me... i just wanna die so tonight when everyone is asleep I'm… well… I am committing suicide. I mean what's the point in living, Caitlyn's right no one loves me.

* * *

><p>(Carrie's POV)<p>

_Something is up with Jessie… but what- NATE!_

"NATE!" I scream running down to the lake, the group following me. When I got to the dock I see Nate, his head down. I walk up to him and say "What the hell did you do to Jessie?" I heard Nate sniffle and say "I hate Caitlyn! She is the devil! She told Jessie I didn't love her when I really do!"

Ema then said "Oh crap! We left Jessie alone… and I think she has her pocket knife with her!" Shane, Nate and Jason's eyes open huge. Then Shane said "POCKET KNIFE?WHO GOT HER POCKET KNIFE?" I smacked Shane and said "NOT THE POINT! LET'S GO PEOPLE!"

We all ran back to the cabin, Ema and I ran up the stairs and found Jessie, crying with the knife on her arm. I ran up to her and pulled the knife out of her hand. Ema went to get a towel to clean up the blood. While Ema went to get the towel, I held her and told her to calm down. Ema got the towel and began to clean up Jessie's arm. When Jessie finally started to calm down, I yelled down to Shane "Shane, come carry Jessie to Brown's cabin!"

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<p>

I carried my crying little cousin to Brown's cabin, he needed to see her and calm her down. She was so tiny, so innocent. When we got to the cabin, Jason opened the door and when Brown saw Jessie, he grabbed her and began rocking her back and fourth. We all slowly walked outside and left them alone to talk.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

My dad and I started talking, he asked me what happened and I gave him the shortened version of what happened. He understood, but debated whether I should stay with him tonight or go with the girls. When he finally decided he told me to go with the girls and boys and relax and mostly forget. He also wanted to talk to my mother at Final Jam, big time. Dad walked me back to the cabin where everyone was, watching some movies and eating candy. I sat down next to Shane and Mitchie. My dad called over all 3 of the boys… great!

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

Brown called us over to talk about the idea tonight of all of us staying with Jessie. I of course thought it was the best thing we could do at this time. I care so much for Jessie, I feel like I need to keep her safe, because who will otherwise. We all began to watch some movies after Brown left, it seemed to relax Jessie. Soon after around 12:00am we all went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV, 3 hours after everyone's asleep so around 3 am)<p>

I looked around, seeing the black abyss and everyone asleep, dreaming of their already perfect lives. I slowly get up out of my bed, making sure not to wake anyone. So what happened before hand was, after my mega meltdown, the girls went and got some ice cream and lots of candy and we (all of us… even Nate) hung out in my room, watching some movies. Then when the curfew bell rang we all went upstairs, the guys had my dad's permission and crashed. Nate had the bed next to mine, Shane had the bed above mine, and Mitchie was across from Shane. Basically everyone was around me making sure I did nothing stupid.

With Caitlyn's words echoing inside my head, I slowly got out of my bed and slowly walked over to the closet, where inside I grabbed my favorite black Converse and Nate's hoddie that he had since we met. I walked down the old staircase, hopping that it wouldn't squeak and when I got down I stared at the door, took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

I heard something squeak and I heard soft footsteps. I slowly open my eyes, seeing as I am a light sleeper I can wake up to anything. I looked over to Jessie's bed and then I see that she is not in there. I quickly get up and run to the closet, I grab my Converse and look for my hoddie, when I realize that it is gone, I grab another and run over to Shane's bed. I hit him in the head and say "Dude get your ass, excuse my French, up! Jessie is missing!" That got him up. He loves Jessie more than life itself basically… but not more that Mitchie. He quickly got up and told me to get everyone else up while he grabbed his shoes and jacket. I ran over to Mitchie and started shaking her saying "Mitch! Get up! Jessie is missing!" when I told her that she got up and started to go over to the closet along with Shane. She was paranoid…along with everyone else in the cabin.

* * *

><p>(NO ONE'S POV)<p>

All the noise Shane was making woke everyone else up. Everyone was asking questions, until Shane finally fed up with everyone's voice said "Jessie is missing! We need to find where she is because she might to something stupid! Nate, go tell Brown and everyone split up to Jessie's favorite places! Mitchie and I will go to the lake. Girls go check around the mess hall! Jason, you go check the old tree house! Nate when you get Brown bring him down to the lake… with flashlights!" everyone grabbed their shoes, jackets; cell phones and flashlights and all ran outside all looking for Jessie.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

I sat staring at the water; the moon was hitting it perfectly. It was like a storybook moment… but I don't think any story would be a girl contemplating her suicide. I was sick of no one caring about me and it was the worst. So I took a deep breath, pulled Nate's hoodie off. I sigh and say "I'm heartbroken...what do i have left to do..." and dove gently into the water. I kept swimming out farther, when finally about 30 feet out I was finally too tired to care anymore.

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<p>

I need to find Jessie! I ran with Mitchie down to the lake and we looked all over. I sighed and said "where is Jessie?" I finally found Nate's favorite sweatshirt that Jessie would always take from him. I walk over to it and grab it. It was still warm, that's when I heard Mitchie scream "SHANE". I ran over to her and she pointed out in the water. Mitchie then says "JESSIE'S IN THE LAKE!" I looked and saw Jessie's hand going under. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and took my shoes off fast and i told Mitch "Shine the flashlight into the lake...NOW". I dove into the water and started swimming out to her.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

I never imagined how I would die, but dying in the place of living a life where no one loves you seems like a good way to go. Death is peaceful, now life on the other hand is hard. When I came here this summer I never imagined finding out so many things about myself. How i was in fact only wearing a mask when inside one comment or two broke me apart... I only imagined floating by, not being seen or heard. Now I can tell that I had to do this, only for myself and no one else.

I hope that one day Shane and Mitchie will get married and have lots of kids, they both deserve that much… I hope Jason finds Miss. Right-for-him and they get married and maybe have bird obsessed kids or maybe epic guitar playing kids. I hope my daddy will keep this camp up so anyone can have that chance they want to shine. I hope my mother will stop dating all of these different guys and realize that she doesn't need one to make her happy. I hope Ema and Carrie will always remember me as that happy go lucky girl that never let anything tear her down…until now...and I hope that Nate…I hope that Nate will find love, someone that loves him back…

As i think that last thought of Nate, the way it should be... i slowly fade into the darkness

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 8...i'm just the worst...<p>

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Chapter 9

_**Going Back Chapter 9**_

(I only own Jessica, Carrie, Ema and the plot!)

(Thoughts are italic!) (JN: means Jessie note!)

(CAITLYN DOES HAVE A REASON FOR BEING EVIL)

AND ONTO CHAPTER 9

* * *

><p>(No One's POV)<p>

Jessie slowly started sinking into the water and as she slowly lost every thought that was polluting her brain. She forgot the pain she felt when she realized that Nate didn't love her, and that he had played her. She forgot the pain of her mother never being there for her. She forgot everything.

* * *

><p>(Shane's POV)<p>

I swam harder and faster to reach Jessie; I didn't look back when I heard people calling my name. I lost Jessie too many times before and I am not losing her now, not after I finally get her back and I thought she wanted to be back.

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

I came running down with Brown to the dock and I saw Mitchie staring out at the water with a look a terror on her face, I saw Shane's sneakers and his cell phone sitting out on the dock, I also saw my hoodie that I had been looking for when it all finally clicked together in my head, Jessie was in the lake…trying to kill herself… and Shane being that amazing person he was, was swimming out to get her and bring her back to all of us. I ran over to the boats and grabbed one and pushed it out into the water, Mitchie saw what I was doing and came running over to me, and Brown was on the phone calling 911.

Mitchie and I started rowing out the where we saw Shane and when we got there we saw that he had Jessie in his arms. Shane looking down at her his hair completely askew and Jessie she was looking cold, pale white, but breathing slightly. I helped Shane get her into the boat and then Mitchie pulled him in as I held Jessie and put my hoodie around her to start getting her body temperature back up, and I held her in my arms. Quickly Shane and Mitchie rowed us to shore and we saw that Jason was holding a crying Carrie and Ema was biting her nails and crying.  
>If only Jessie knew that she meant this much to these people. We got back to shore and Brown took his only daughter into his arms and held her and Shane said "Come on Cuz you can't leave me now…"<p>

* * *

><p>(No One's POV)<p>

The ambulance pulled up and the EMT crew came running out to get Jessie into the car to get her some help. Shane got into the back of the ambulance and the rest of the gang, including Brown ran over to one of the camp vans and they all got in and followed the ambulance.

* * *

><p>(At the Hospital, Mitchie's POV)<p>

Jessie was wheeled into the emergency room for a case of hypothermia, all of us, Shane, Jase, Ema, Carrie, me, Brown and Nate all went to sit in the waiting room. Shane pacing, Jase holding Carrie who was crying, Ema was sitting with her head in her hands and softly saying "why", Brown was on the phone, yelling occasionally, I could only guess it was Jessie's mother, and Nate, Nate was an emotional wreck, he was crying, his head in his hands also and anytime a door opened he would look up and hope it was about Jessie, but it never was.

* * *

><p>(Brown's POV Same time as Mitchie)<p>

I realized that once Jessie was in the hospital I had to call her mother Mara, even though from what Jessie told me she wouldn't care. I dialed her cell phone number and it went straight to voice mall, so instead I called the house. And I waited and when it didn't answer the first time, I called again and when it went to voice mail again I left her mother a voice mail "Mara, its Brown, just thought that you would like to know that OUR DAUGHTER is in the HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! You call yourself her mother you know nothing about her! If you show up to Final Jam I will have you removed from Campgrounds and YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN! I am taking her when Camp is over and she is going to live with me!" I saw all of the kids look over at me, shocked because I never yell. I looked down and then sat beside Nate. Carrie and Ema then walked over and Ema said "Brown…are you really gonna take Jessie away from us? We can't lose her…"

Carrie nodded and she said, "She is our baby sis…she's so tiny and we love her…" (AN: I got that line from Pretty Little Liars…good show) I sighed and said "Girls, Mara, she couldn't care less about Jessie…I want to get her a safe, loving place to live…but if you girls want, I think if your parents agree you two could come stay with Jessie also, her in California…I have a huge house with no one to live in it other than me and the 3 dogs…"  
>The girls only nodded and then went back to sit down. I then called Dee, I informed her of the situation and asked her to not tell everyone what happened, but instead to say that Jessie just got a bad case of food poisoning but no one knew what was wrong.<p>

Then we sat and we waited and we prayed and we just hoped Jessie would be ok…

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

I stare around; at first all I saw was black, now I see not a white light, but a green, and a red and yellow and purple and pink, brown and most surprising blue. It seemed like the auras of everyone who I cared about, Shane was green, Jase was red, Mitchie was yellow, Carrie was pink and Ema was purple, my daddy was brown, ironically and Nate was blue. Everyone who I loved was there, I could imagine them all saying "Jessie, Jessie" and telling me that they all loved me, but I couldn't respond, I couldn't move, its like my mind was out of my body and I was watching from a far. I felt my legs start to move away from the auras and then I saw my old house, where I lived with my dad and mom before they got a divorce, I saw Shane and I laughing outside by the pool, I stared at my younger self, my slightly chubby, glasses and braces self with my short almost blond hair and Shane, with his crazy curly fro… it didn't seem real…but it really was. This was me the summer before Camp Rock opened…daddy was working so hard on it, that mom was starting to get mad, they always fought and I was in the middle, but with Shane everything with the fighting disappeared.

(Nate's POV)

After a while, about an hour and a half of waiting, finally her doctor came out and told us Jessie was ok, but did in fact have a slight case of hypothermia which they treated, but she also had not been eating so she was a bit malnourished, something none of us had noticed… now I felt bad, I was supposed to look after her and I didn't notice that she was not eating… I'm the worst, not boyfriend, best friend ever.

The doctor then said "well you can all go and see her but go one at a time and you have to be quiet because she is asleep, and if she wakes up when someone is in there tell a doctor or nurse immediately."

Brown went in first; he was in there for a few minutes, he then went walking out with a few tears running down his face he said "she doesn't look like herself, but she's as ok as she is gonna be for the time being…Shane I think you should go in next, you are like her brother…" Shane nodded and kissed Mitchie on the cheek, he walked inside with a sad smile on his face and when he came out about 10 minutes later instead of a smile he had a sad frown on his face. Carrie went in next she came out about 10 minutes later also looking sad. Mitchie went in next she was only in there for like 5 minutes, but it was enough to make her upset. Ema with tears rolling down her face slowly walked inside to Jessie's room and then she spent a good 20 minutes inside the room.

* * *

><p>(Ema's POV)<p>

I was terrified to walk into my best friend's room, the last time I was in a hospital it was for me…I had a complete break down and I didn't eat and I was cutting myself. I didn't, I never actually wanted to come back to a place like this because it brought back such bad memories. I slowly walked into Jessie's room and I closed the door behind me, and then when I saw Jessie with the oxygen mask on her face and all the wire and plugs and needles in Jessie, she would hate to see herself like this. I felt the tears in my eyes and I finally let them out as I said "how did I not realize that you felt the same as I did…I'm so sorry sissy, I never wanted this to happen to you…you don't deserve to be here. So many people love you…I love you so much I can't believe I almost lost you."

I sat next to Jessie on the chair that was next to her bed for a little while, wiping my eyes after crying some more.

I walked out of the room and went back over to everyone else. I nodded over at Nate and said "your turn…"

* * *

><p>(Nate's POV)<p>

I looked up when I heard Ema say "your turn" to me, I realized that I had to go in now, I was the last person to go in and I had to see her, feel her make sure she really was ok. I slowly got up and started walking over to Jessie's room. I opened the door and saw Jessie with wires all over her and looking pale and skinny. It really killed me seeing her like that. I walked over to her bed and brought the chair that was next to her bed. I sat down and reach over and grabbed her hand, I realized that she still had her ring on and her two bracelets that I had given her, well one I made and the other I bought for her for her birthday during camp. I started to talk to her

"Hey baby girl… I remember you loved me calling you that…why didn't you talk to me baby, we could've talked this all out and you wouldn't have to be her right now, after giving me a heart attack. I was so worried about you I can't imagine my life without you; you're my world baby. I can't lose you again…"  
>I kissed her on the head and then her cheek I then just held her hand for a while. She didn't wake up when I was in there and I was with her for about 45 minutes.<br>I came walking out and I said, "she isn't awake yet…but she is getting some color again…"

Everyone sighed and then Brown said "ok everyone other than Ema and Carrie, I'm gonna take you back to camp, since Ema and Carrie aren't campers or instructors they are gonna stay and inform you all of Jessie's standings.

Everyone groaned and we all tried to argue with Brown but we all knew we wouldn't get our way.

Carrie and Ema promised to keep us updated and when she was awake they would call.

Brown drove us back to camp and decided to stay through morning announcements and then go back to see Jessie.

* * *

><p>(Carrie's POV when Brown is driving everyone else back)<p>

Ema and I sat in Jessie's room and I could tell Ema was not handling this well so I told her to go take a walk around and to then come back just so she could calm down.

I held Jessie's hand and I started talking to her about everything and anything, how I had a crush on Jase, which she called from the start, how cute Shane and Mitchie were, how Nate was so worried about her and as I spoke about Nate, I felt her hand grip mine when I said his name. It was just a simple sign that she was in love with him. Slowly Jessie started to speak and all she said at first was "water" I let go of her hand and ran over to the table and grabbed her a glass of water, I brought it back over to her and she drank the cup, then she smiled and said "hi…"

I then hugged her tight and said, "Don't ever scare me like that again! I was terrified!"

She just smirked and said "so…Jase huh…I never pinned you as a bird brain lover…"

I blushed and then Ema came walking back into the room and when she saw Jessie was up she squealed a cute little her squeal and ran over and hugged her. Then we realized that we should text everyone to tell them all and get a doctor. So I texted the group saying

_Hey guys, Jessie is awake getting a doc to check her out_

_I'll let you know when we know_

Ema went and got the doctor, who came in and checked her out, then later clearing her but needing to talk to Brown about something.

When the doctor left, I hit Jessie upside the head, and she said, "what was that for?" and I said, "That was for not eating! I mean come on you have an amazing body and you are able to eat! Don't do anything that stupid again! I don't want to have to come to a hospital for either one of you again!" I said looking at both Ema and Jessie.

Then a nurse came in with a tray of food and said, "Hey sweetie, here's some breakfast"

Jessie looked at the plate in a form of disgust and I said, "Eat all of it…"

Slowly Jessie took the first bite and then another and slowly I knew she was making progress, which was all we wanted for her right now.

* * *

><p>(Jessie's POV)<p>

My crazy friends just left to go down to the café and get some breakfast for themselves and I had attempted to get them to bring me a coffee and I don't think it worked…anyway when I was out of it I thought of a new idea, if this was a movie, it would never happen so I started to write out what I had thought of

(Song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence, as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you, feel better_

_to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear_

_Yea-ohh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh Ohhhh!_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper _

It wasn't my best...but it was how i was feeling...i just wanna get out of this hospital.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER 9<p>

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
